


Feelings of Loss

by samiraxlula



Series: The 27th Day of the Month [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Loss, Dead Jason Todd, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Bruce Wayne, eight-year-old Damian is around but not mentioned here, he was left with his assassin babysitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiraxlula/pseuds/samiraxlula
Summary: Talia al Ghul is worried about Bruce Wayne following the death of Jason. She comes by to tell him this.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: The 27th Day of the Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Feelings of Loss

> WAYNE FOUNDATION PENTHOUSE / JUNE 27TH / 3:00 AM

Perhaps he hasn’t realised it yet, or maybe he has— but he isn’t alone in his room. 

By the window, she stands, looking out at the rain and bleakness of the city he calls home, waiting patiently for her love to wake. As always, she stands in a casual enough stance in preparation for a fight, but that is not her reason for being here. She can only anticipate his reaction, and as much as it pains her, she may not be the face he wants to wake up to the morning. 

Or at least, not the one he expects.

It was now two months after the death of his son and his grief showed no healthy boundary lines being drawn. The Batman had been growing increasingly erratic and violent and Bruce Wayne had become withdrawn from any and all social circles, making for a buzz of gossip around Gotham's favourite son.

Talia barely glances over her shoulder at the sound of her name, remaining by the window with her gaze focused ahead. 

There is a looming feeling within the room — a feeling of loss, of bereavement. Palpable, almost tangible.

Though Bruce had left the Manor following the funeral and having Dick give his keys back, the man had seemingly _escaped_ to the penthouse above Wayne Enterprises, which he hadn't occupied since Dick was Robin, desperate to run from the sense of quiet misery festering within the very walls of his family estate, and within himself.

Her own heart is steadier between the two of them, but it still roars within her chest; it always does, around him. But now the beating had taken an angered turn.

"How could you do this to yourself?" Talia finally turned to glare at the bloody bandages and colourful bruises Bruce wore, one of his eyes swollen shut.

"It was easy. I didn't care." His voice was monotone as he shifted his head away from her, the rest of his body too sore to try.

Walking over to his bedside and sitting on the edge, the brunette forcibly turned his head back to meet her eyes, her hands gripping his face enough to make him wince. 

"Masochism does not suit the Dark Knight. You have dishonoured me and you have dishonoured yourself. _Jason_ would have been just as ashamed as I am now."

The mention of his child's name seemed to bring back emotion in the man's eyes. _Rage_.

"Don't you dare bring up Jason against me!" 

"Or what? Will you perhaps strike me as you did Richard?"

Guilt flashed across Bruce's expression, though the rage was still lingering. "How did—"

"Your butler mentioned it upon my arrival. He is beside himself with worry." Talia paused for a moment, softening the grip she kept on Bruce's face before moving her hands upwards to run her fingers through his midnight hair.

“I have never been too worried about you myself, Beloved. Until now."

"You're sweet. Get out."

The atmosphere dropped two degrees. "Were you not grieving and already injured, I would have slapped you for that. I do not allow _anyone_ to disrespect me, detective."

Removing her hands from her caressing, her voice was firm, but her features betrayed her upset. She did not like to see him like this — hurting and broken. She did not like that she couldn't be of any assistance to him. Not with _this_. They both knew that.

Bruce felt an exhaustion in a way he hadn't felt to such an extreme before. His senses felt dull, cold, _numb_. There was a gaping chasm in his chest that had re-opened from his childhood worse than before.

Although they had both grown up either neglected or lonely, Talia and Bruce had learnt to some degree how to bond and form relationships with others, especially upon the introduction of children into their lives, as this created an enduring loving bond that they could become used to having.

This careful repair of emotions would be ripped away from Bruce though, with the death of this one child he had made such a bond with.

"You are not one of the _many_ failures Gotham has churned through and spat out. With all that magnificent ability, you've turned yourself into a symbol, someone people need and depend on. You are... someone who has captured the heart of the daughter of the demon."

This time, she turned her head from him to let a tear slip. A sign of weakness that she would only allow herself to display before him. This one man who had inspired such a love and hope in her that she had never dreamed possible under her father's control. 

"Beloved. Let me stay with you a while." She spoke almost in a whisper, like she didn't dare voice her deepest desires but did so despite the fear. "I fear for you."

Bruce brought his arm over his eyes for a moment, allowing silence as Talia held herself in her own arms, before heaving himself up to sit. He wasn't in any position to comfort her with the way he was but he hated seeing her in pain as well. Hated seeing anyone in pain, really. 

Taking her into his arms, he sighed heavily as hit the pillow again, the two of them just lying together, both broken and hurting in different ways and fell asleep in such a position. 

**Author's Note:**

> References to certain mentions:  
> Dick being kicked out of the cave following Jason's funeral: The New Titans #55.  
> Talia being afraid to stay but wanting to do so anyway: Red Hood - Lost Days #1.


End file.
